Ithildin
by Surreysmum
Summary: Mild Legolas/Aragorn slash. Ithildin is a substance that can be seen only in moonlight or starlight. Legolas and Aragorn make discoveries when they view things in a different light.


Title: Ithildin  
Author: surreysmum  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: I imagine this as taking place sometime in Aragorn's early manhood, long before the Ringwar.

_Ithildin: A magical substance made by the Elves from mithril, that could only be seen by the reflected light of the moon and stars, and even then remained hidden until a magical word was said. Gandalf translated its name as 'starmoon', but 'moon-sparkle' would perhaps be a more literal rendering. The designs on the West-gate of Moria were made from this substance._ [from _The Encyclopedia of Arda_)

_aglar (noun): glory, glitter, brilliance_

**Ithildin**

"The way is closed," Legolas said to Aragorn. They stood deep in the Old Forest on the borders of the Shire, looking at a high cliff upon which was engraved an arch, obviously of ancient Elvish make. The arch appeared to encompass nothing but the flat cliff face, but Aragorn suspected there was the magic of another Age at work here, and Legolas sensed the same.

"I see no writing," Aragorn said. "Is there not usually some clue?"

Legolas ran his sensitive fingertips over the rock around the arch, but could discern nothing. "I have heard that sometimes the ancient ones wrote their sayings in _ithildin_," he mused. "It shows itself only in the light of the moon and the stars. Are you willing to wait with me for nightfall, so that we may see?"

For the ten years and more of their friendship, Aragorn had enjoyed Legolas' company; indeed, sometimes he castigated himself for enjoying it too much, and for appreciating Legolas' beauty in ways he assumed the Elf would not relish. However, as long as he kept that foolishness to himself, he saw no reason to deny himself the pleasure of listening to Legolas' smooth, cultured tones, and learning from the wisdom acquired during the Elf's long life. Still, it was with a slight awkwardness that he acquiesced to spending the day in his friend's company, with nothing particular to do but sit and talk. Legolas noted the awkwardness and a slightly ironic smile quirked the corners of his lips, but he made no comment. The Firstborn were a patient people.

As it turned out, they spent very little time talking, for Legolas, being Legolas, immediately sought out the nearest brook of any size in which to indulge his passion for swimming. And, strange to relate, Aragorn had no objection whatsoever to stripping to the skin while his friend did likewise, and joining him in the exploration of the brook's merrily rippling shallows and deep pools. More than once, Aragorn dived deep as Legolas had taught him and opened his eyes, rewarded by the sight of a school of minnows or strange, underwater plants living their secret life in the constant tug of the water.

Aragorn emerged from one of his plunges to hear Legolas calling to him about an unusual rock formation he had discovered a little upstream. Aragorn made to join him, but discovered, to his embarrassment, that his foot was entangled.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"I will be free in a moment!" replied Aragorn, exasperated, shifting his leg vainly to dislodge the weeds that had trapped him. Without another word, Legolas plunged beneath the surface, and Aragorn felt his nimble hands ripping the plants from his ankle. Those same hands seemed to linger for a moment, too, a little further up Aragorn's legs (but perhaps the Elf was only gaining his balance as he stood up). In any case, Aragorn hoped that Legolas had somehow missed his traitorous body's immediate reaction to the touch, the cold water notwithstanding. "I am growing chilly," he said brusquely, and hastened out of the stream, reaching for his cloak. "Perhaps we should go back to the cliff, and light a fire."

Once again, Legolas smiled his tiny smile, and said nothing, merely nodding agreement, clothing himself and gathering some wood to give to the flames.

The setting of the sun seemed long to Aragorn, and yet he would not have missed a moment of it, despite his impatience with himself. Legolas was unusually animated this evening, as they sat on opposite sides of the fire and spoke of the forest that surrounded them. He remembered travelling amongst these ancient trees when they formed part of a much greater forest that had since shrivelled into two remnants, the Old Forest in the north, and Fangorn in the south. "Yet, diminished as they are, they are still places of great power and magic," he told the Man, who listened raptly. "I doubt not that, if these trees pay any attention to mortal doings, they have the ability to help or hinder as they please. There are secrets hidden deep in these ancient places that even the Firstborn do not know; either that, or we have forgotten them."

Aragorn bethought him of the tantalizing arch engraved on the cliff face a little way away. "What do you think we may find beyond yonder doorway, if it should admit us?" he asked eagerly.

Legolas shook his head. "I know not. Perhaps nothing at all. If it were of Dwarvish make, I would think perhaps it might be a hoard of precious metals and gems, or even the entrance to a mine, but it seems to me more Elvish, although not of this Age. Has Elrond ever spoken to you of this Forest?"

Aragorn thought a moment, then shook his head. "My foster-father speaks little of the ancient days." The fire crackled, and there was the distant hoot of an owl.

"Ithil is risen," said Legolas. They rose and walked into the darkness near the cliff, half-expectant, half-fearful of disappointment. It was Legolas' sharp eyes that first caught the silvery gleam of the _ithildin_ inscription as the moon cleared the trees, adding its light to the glistening stars. The letters glowed, seeming to shift before their eyes.

"The runes are ancient," said Legolas. "I can barely make it out. _Proclaim my…_"

"Glory?" suggested Aragorn. "_Aglar?_"

"Aye, that is it. _Proclaim my glory and all will be opened unto you_."

"That is the clue, then." The Ranger stepped forward and said loudly, boldly, "_Aglar_." But nothing happened. "Perhaps it prefers an Elvish voice?" he suggested sheepishly.

"_Aglar_," Legolas said emphatically, but with no result. He rubbed his chin in perplexity. "What mistake are we making?"

Aragorn looked more closely at the runes outlining the obdurate archway, and even ventured a careful touch. He felt nothing under his finger. "Proclaim my glory and all will be opened unto you," he murmured again.

"My glory. Aye, of course, _my_ glory," said Legolas. "_Aglar-nín_" he declaimed, and with a mighty creak a heretofore invisible door beneath the arch swung wide open. Aragorn paused only long enough to run to the fire and light a brand, then followed his more keen-eyed friend within.

"Alas," said Legolas, as Aragorn turned slowly, lighting the corners of the small cave beyond. "Nothing, after all." There was a small stone table in the corner, and a flat stone that could have served as a seat, but nothing more.

Aragorn approached the primitive furnishings, and took the seat that likely had not been occupied for millennia. As he did so, the flickering light of his brand illuminated something strange down the back of the stony table.

"What is it?" asked Legolas eagerly as Aragorn pulled it out.

"It is an ancient book," said Aragorn, awed. "See how the leather cover is nearly all rotted away, but the parchment within remains solid."

"I cannot read that language; can you?"

"Nay, but a wizard might. Perhaps Gandalf?"

"Aye, I concur. We should take this find to Mithrandir."

Breathing a little hard from the excitement of the discovery, Aragorn extinguished his brand against the stone floor and then emerged from the small cave into the moon-flooded forest. Legolas turned, his face brilliantly illuminated.

"_Aglar!_" blurted Aragorn, the word escaping him at the overwhelming, unexpected vision.

Legolas closed the short distance between them, and gently put a hand to Aragorn's face. "Say rather _aglar-nín_," he said softly.

"Mine." Aragorn mouthed the word, not daring to say it aloud. "Can it be true?"

Legolas face glowed even more brightly with his smile. He answered with a kiss instead of words. And verily, all ways between the two, of heart, spirit, and body, were opened up that night.

_finis_


End file.
